


𝓲𝓷 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓬𝓵𝓸𝓾𝓭𝓼 (mcytxreader)

by J4d31sas1mp



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, F/M, Gen, Help, M/M, Multi, No Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J4d31sas1mp/pseuds/J4d31sas1mp
Summary: OKAY SO THiS IS BASICALLY A REQUEST PAGE LOL
Comments: 7
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

okay this isnt a chapter but i would like to state off what is allowed and what isnt

Please remember this is a reader insert not shipping friend with friend.

PEOPLE I WILL WRITE FOR

-quackity

-karl

-sapnap

-dream

-george(notfound)

-skeppy

-bad

-and any others that are okay with non sexual shipping

**PEOPLE I WILL NOT WRITE FOR**

**-tommyinnit**

**-ranboo**

**-purpled**

**-tubbo**

\- any others that are **uncomfortable with shipping**

little understanding note  
y/un means your username  
y/n means your name  
n/n means nickname and ill add more if someone requests

please add your pronouns to your comment request! :)


	2. ｙｏｕｒ ｓｍｉｌｅ (quackity x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y/n was a minecraft streamer who got famous for joining the dream smp, she never really smiled, but she did chuckle now and then  
> she started a cooking stream with the youtube/twitch personality quackityhq since they had recently met up  
> REQUESTED BY @Pretzal_Gal

as you were mixing the cupcake batter alex turned to you and said "these cupcakes are going to be awful" he laughed

"well it was YOUR idea" you snickered

"aww cmoonn and you agreed" he said in a fake sad tone

you chuckled in responce you went to the cabinets to get the cupcake liners, alex was staring at you very obviously

"alex, your staring"

"was it THAT obvious" he said as he turned around you turned to the counter top and placed the cupcake liners in the pan

when you were done you suddenly said 

"be right back chat im going to the bathroom"

"WERE COOKING Y/N CMONN" he said trying to sound disgusted

you snickered slightly as you walked to the bathroom after you closed the door you couldnt hear him speak 

**alex pov:**

when she was gone i went close to the mic that was on the counter and said

"chat, **were gonna try and make her smile"**

i took a peek at chat and it was zooming by seeing messages like

drespmp: DO IT DO IT pepeLaugh

indig00_:YES YES YES PogChamp

sapnapsbitch: JHJHHJHHH YES KEKW

her chat was always supportive, i loved that.

**y/n pov:**

as i walked out of the restroom and got to the counter i looked at chat

the chat was going by so fast the only message i saw was

indig00_: quackity x y/un comfirmed???????

**of course that was the only message i saw**

_what did he say that made them comment that?!_

i blush slightly keeping a straight face

alex noticed this and said "babe you alright?" he said in a soft tone

that did not help.

_WHEN DID HE START CALLING ME **BABE????**_

thoughts filling my head as i looked blankly at chat still blushing

**alex pov:**

"babe are you alright?" i say softly

gosh this is embarassing i just wanna see her smile for once she blushes even more but with a straight face

jeez does she ever smile

i think of something that will get her

gosh this is gonna be embarrasing

**y/n pov:**

i turn to the counter and pour the cupcake batter into the liners

after i put the bowl down and go to the fridge for-

suddenly im being pinned against the fridge by none other than alex.

i smile as im blushing

i see alex blushing as soon as he saw my smile

gosh is it really that bad?

alex then lets me go and runs to the counter and says

" **CHAT I GOT HER TO SMILE!!!!!!!!"**

_what?_

_oh so thats what he was doing-_

"Y/N CMERE!!!" he said interupting my thoughts

i run over there forgetting what i was even doing smiling uncontrolably

i looked at chat and all i saw was

indig00_: WE SAW WHAT YOU DID BIG Q

deaddads: TOS TOS

sapnapsbitch: WOAH THERE BUSTER

saysya00: HER SMILE THOUGGGHHHH AAA

_they saw us? the fridge is in view?_

alex realized that they saw us and blushed

i blushed aswell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A FIC LIKE EVER LOL SO SORRY IF THIS IS TRASH


	3. ａｒｅ ｔｈｅｓｅ "ｂｕｔｔｅｒｆｌｉｅｓ？"  (DreamxReader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y/n was an amazing fighter on the smp no one would dare to mess with her. y/n had always thought even a hint of emotion made her weak.  
> dream had been small talking with her for a while and convinced her to do something she thought he would never ask.
> 
> requested by @Pretzal_Gal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYYEEEE IM BACK FROM THE DEAD  
> sorry i didnt post this chapter sooner school has been in my way lately  
> anyway I hope you enjoy!

Y/n would never forget the day that Shlatt took over L'manburg and destroyed everything.

her home, her animals, her things, **e v e r y t h i n g**

sure, y/n was strong but, she didnt do well with losing things that she cared about.

no one had ever seen a hint of happiness on her face

they would even be lucky if she furrowed her eyebrowns.

**Y/n pov:**

as i sat up from my bed my tangled hair fell onto my back i groaned remembering who I was, and got up to go the bathroom to detangle my hair

after i brushed my hair i decided to go mining since i havent done it in a while i walked out of the bathroom to make my way to my room

i put on my nethorite armour and grabbed some of my tools i had recently made

as i walked out the door i took a glance at my house that was a decent distance away from l'manburg i had just built it because i was tired of roaming from place to place

I shut my front door and was off to find a cave

**dream pov:**

i was looking for y/n knowing that she was probably already up

then i see her going into a mine

i run over to her because talking to her was like a drug

i wanted her on my side but, how?

**y/n pov:**

I see dream running over to me

 _"shit"_ i thought to myself

"hey y/nnn~~~"

he said pulling the last letter of my name

"hey" i said trying to ignore his presence ive been trying to get over this crush but i just cant its like an annoying misquito you cant get rid of

"i was wonderinngg-"

"what is it now?" i cut him off

"wanna go train withh meeee??"

this was a recurring question he had asked me

i always said no but this time i kind of thought about it

"no thanks" my answer was no anyways but i really needed iron right now so i couldnt go if i wanted to

"aw alright well im gonna head to the community house i guess, uh bye" dream said in a sad tone

"okay cya" i replied as he walked away

**Dream pov:**

when i was finally at the community house i went over to the enderchest that was placed there and took out 3 stacks of tnt and a flint and steel

 _"do i really want to do this?"_ i thought

 **yes i do.**

i placed the tnt and lit it 

i ran as the community house was blew up

my plan was working out amazingly

**y/n pov:**

why did dream want to go to the community house randomly? this isnt like him.

i go over to the community house and it was blown to peices. he was gone 

_"what happened?"_

_"is he okay"_

_"who did this"_

_"where is he?!"_

thoughts filling my head as i blancly stared at the blown up community house

**Dream pov:**

as i was building obsidian walls around lmanburg tubbo came running up to the walls looked up and yelled out

"dream what are you doing?!" 

"YOU WERE THIS CLOSE TO HAVING INDEPENDENCE, THIS CLOSE!" I made my fingers pinch

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" tubbo yelled

"WHAT THE HELL?!" both fundy and quackity said in the background

"DO YOU WANT ME TO SHOW YOU?" i yelled back

"YES DREAM WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" tubbo responded in his british accent

i jumped off of the obsidian walls and said

"follow me."

tubbo,fundy, and quackity were all following me to the community house

_**perfect** _

**Y/n pov:**

i hear foot steps coming to the community house i run to the nearest tree and hide

i see tubbo,fundy,quackity and dream walking to the community house

"I WAS SO CLOSE TO GIVING YOU INDEPENDeNCE AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET? TOMMY BLEW UP THE COMMUNITY HOUSE" dream yelled

_what?_

_tommy..? blew up the community house but- i thought he was exiled could he have snuck in? how though?_

_i started to feel dizzy light headed even their conversation started to blur_

_ i had blacked out how though as if someone.. stabbed me? _

**_ Tommy pov: _ **

it had to be done i had to stab her she wouldve known me and techno were here

**y/n pov:**

i woke up in my home confused as ever my armor was on the floor and so were my tools

_what happened?_

i got up and put on my armor grabbed my tools and ran outside to see what was happening

my hands had a smell of an... invisibility potion?

someone invis stabbed me?

the only person i know that has invisibility potions is-

.......

**t e c h n o b l a d e ?**

why would technoblade stab me? was it even technoblade?

i went over to the community house and it looked the same as when i saw it

i checked was day it was...

_ITS BEEN A DAY SINCE I BLACKED OUT?_

_i see dream coming over to me but, he doesnt look happy_

"hey y/n" he said not dragging my name this time this is off

"hey Dr-"

"I need to ask you something serious" he cut me off

"what is it?" i said

"would you help me, well how do i put this in simple words, will you help me and techno **destroy l'manburg?"**

"Dream, i dont want anything associated with l'manburg linked to me anymore you know this" i said

"awe n/nnn pleaaassseeeee~~~"

i felt a rush go through my body when he used my nickname

"fine." i say trying to sound calm

"perfect~"

"why are we going to destroy l'manburg?" i questioned

"i shouldve told you this but, tommy blew up the community house."

i started remembering when he said 

**"I WAS SO CLOSE TO GIVING YOU INDEPENDANCE AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET? TOMMY BLEW UP THE COMMUNITY HOUSE"**

"what? i thought he was exiled?" i said trying to sound clueless

"he has been sneaking in with invis potions he has **stolen** from techno"

_was he the one who stabbed me?_

"alright well what time does this rebellion start?"

"3:00 eastern time, be ready **n/n~"**

"okay" i replied 

as he walked into the distance i started to wonder why i agreed to this

**2 hours later it is now 3:00**

i walked out of the door knowing that it was a 3v28

not a problem

i saw techno running around with dogs early to bite everyone

everyone turned to stare at me

then i make eye contact with tommy.

"y/n?...." he said

"whos side are you on?!" he asked eagerly

"ive never really been a fan of the government." i said pulling out my axe

"shit." he said kind of sounding.. scared.

techno then walking next to me and said

"hey me and you are no diffrent" 

he started building a wither behind me

"NOT AGAIN" jackmanifold remarked

as the wither spawned behind me i started focusing on one person only

**Tommy**

i mean hes the one who blew up the community house...

right?....

as i swung my sword at tommy he tried to block but therefore was to weak a message popped up in chat that made tubbo gasp.

_[ Tommyinnit was slain by y/un ]_

"Y/N WHAT THE HELL" tubbo yelled and **tried** to swing his axe at me but failed.

instead i swung my axe at him and it instantly killed him

"to easy" i said under my breath

techno was spawning even more withers

dream was dropping tnt all over l'manburg

i glanced over my shoulder and saw niki burning the l'mantree.

it was all...so..

perfect.

after it was finally over me and dream were standing on top of a mountain over the huge crater l'manburg had become

"Y/n.. i know you like me~" dream said suddenly

"w-wha- n-no i dont-" i said blushing madly

"haha yoou surreeeeeeee???~" dream teased

"i-" i sigh "y- yeah i do.. ive been trying to get rid of it but i just cant I-"

"hehe" i was cut off by his chuckle

he lifted his mask which shocked me

he walked over to me and....

**kissed me.**

"its okay~ we can go out" dream said

**Dream pov:**

when she admitted that she had a crush on me i couldnt help but feel a weird feeling in my stomach was this what people called

**butterflies?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry theres alot of switch povs here i lowkey thought it was necessary but NOPE also its really long so sorry abt that-  
> 


End file.
